


looks like blue must be your color

by malgeum



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malgeum/pseuds/malgeum
Summary: Sometimes, friends know each other better than anyone else.





	looks like blue must be your color

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this. 
> 
> i was writing another fic that had absolutely nothing to do with this when it happened, so ignore the vaguely crack-y name drops or situations. also - it's kind of a modern AU so just...know that too, i guess. for context.
> 
> anyway bye

“I want to have sex.”

Ino set down the bottle of wine, letting it clink against the granite countertop, stunned into silence. 

They hadn’t done this in a while. That reaction was only natural.

“You know what you’re doing right now, right?” Ino finally said, raising an eyebrow. “You may be in a fight with your boyfriend, but you’re not broken up. So anything that happens after this goes on your permanent record. And I’m too horny to be your voice of reason and stop you.”

Sakura could see Ino’s nipples poking hard through her shirt, even through the stiff cups of her push-up bra holding them. Her tongue watered.

“Yeah,” she said, trying not to clear her throat or blush. “I know.”

“You’re sure, though.”

“Yeah.”

With another upward twitch of her eyebrow and a steadying breath, Ino smacked her hand down on the counter. “Okay, then. Let’s do this.”

Sakura’s eyes followed her as she walked around the island, her manicured hand trailing over the surface until it got close enough for Sakura to see the designs painted on each nail. Ino’s other hand found Sakura’s thigh, spreading to span over the top of it.

Sakura looked up at Ino through her lashes to meet her gaze. Then her eyes flicked down to Ino’s lips, plush and pink with some kind of stain or gloss. God, she’d missed kissing her.

Ino responded to that by leaning in then, pressing into Sakura’s mouth with her own. It was gentle at first — she was her best friend, she knew Sakura liked a lead-in — but then it grew a bit more insistent, especially when Ino licked at her lower lip, dragged it between her own straight teeth. Sakura’s breath hitched. 

“If you eat me out,” Ino whispered, “I’ll do whatever you want. I want you to go down on me, though. _God,_ I do. I’ve been thinking about it ever since you touched up your hair color.”

Sakura couldn’t hold back her blush this time, vividly remembering the feel of Kankuro’s tongue inside her the night before. Thinking about Ino fantasizing about her, touching herself to the thought. She didn’t deserve that kind of attention, but how good it felt to have it far outweighed that passing thought.

She kissed Ino again, caressing her tongue hotly with her own. Her own nipples were hard now. 

“Gladly,” she said back, a bit breathless. “I’m a little worried about your nails, though.”

Ino went blank for a second, seeming to remember it herself. “Shit. You’re right.” There was a slight pause for contemplation, and then: “Meet me in the guest room. My room is unsightly right now, so...I’m just gonna go grab some things, and then I’ll meet you over there.”

“Deal.” Sakura kissed her one more time for good measure, which Ino met with a smirk. And then they broke off, going their separate ways for the moment.

Sakura headed to the guest room just down the opposite hall, pulling her clothes off as she went. Once she got to the bedroom, flicked on the lamp beside the neatly-made bed, she stepped out of her jeans and flung off the tank she’d been wearing. Her bra was an old, faded gray, the lining a little gnarled, and she may or may not have accidentally stolen her striped underwear from one of the stores she’d shopped at today. Oh well. Too late now. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation. 

She heard Ino walking down the hall before she saw her — and when she did see her, she was holding a smorgasbord of sex toys, all of varying colors, sizes, and materials. Her mouth went dry, noticeably. Ino laid them perfunctorily on the bedside table, her hair falling over her shoulder and glowing with the lamplight each time she moved.

“Get on the bed,” Sakura rasped the moment she was done. Ino turned to her in a sudden movement, surprised at her voice. Her eyes were big, sparkling. Excited.

“God, and I thought _I_ was horny,” she giggled, doing exactly as she was told. Her breasts bounced as she moved around the middle of the expanse of the queen-sized bed, trying to get comfortable. Sakura barely gave her the chance to get settled, slipping onto the bed in an instant, crawling on all fours over her long, sensual legs. “Be as rough as you want. You know I like it that way.”

“Yeah,” she said, greedily eyeing the way Ino’s chest was rapidly rising and falling with expectation. “I remember exactly how you like it, Pig.”

An acrylic nail suddenly flicked hard against her forehead. “And don’t ruin the mood, either.”

“Geez. _Okay.”_

She liked Ino like this, reclined against this bed’s decorative gold pillows, hair spilled all out behind her. If Sakura didn’t know much, _much_ better, she’d say Ino was an angel, the way her skin was flushed a cherubic pink against her white undergarments.

That was the first order of business. Get that lingerie out of the way.

Without warning, Sakura swooped her head down to kiss the space between Ino’s collarbones, and then her tongue licked into the dip. She felt Ino’s deep hum beneath her lips. Her teeth slipped across the spaces between collar and shoulder, relishing in the feeling of soft, supple skin; she stopped a few times to suck, to bite, to tease. Ino twitched, liking it. Sakura had forgotten how responsive she was — it was _so_ hot, so satisfying, especially compared to the delicious, but fairly quiet sex she’d been having lately, where most of the noises were her own.

She couldn’t wait any longer. She licked a trail down the delicate skin over Ino’s sternum, only stopping once she’d made it to the warm valley between her breasts. A tiny blue bow marked the spot on her bra.

Balancing on one hand, Sakura brought the other up to pull and bunch the left cup of Ino’s bra down, finally exposing the flushed, tight nipple to her. She brushed her lips against it, reveling in the firm feel of it, the soft marshmallow plush of her full breast. She heard Ino hum a tiny moan through her nose, so she did the same thing with the other, rolling it around in her hand and scraping the peak of it with her thumbnail.

“Mm,” Ino intoned. “More.” 

“I’m getting there,” Sakura deadpanned impatiently, letting Ino arch into the hot breath the words made. And then she did get there, running her tongue around the tip before sucking the whole nipple into her mouth.

“Mm, _yes.”_

Sakura had to agree. The taste of Ino’s skin was like nothing else. She sucked and laved with attention just bordering on wild. The few times she bit hard at the sensitive peak had Ino pushing her tits further into Sakura’s face, arms splayed above her head as she whined with abandon. Sakura made sure to tend to the other breast as well, nipping at the tender underside, sucking at the nipple like she was trying to draw life out of it, taking the swollen and abused left one between her pointer and middle fingers to pull at the tip. 

By the time she stopped to breathe, Ino was panting, rolling her hips back into the bed to try, unsuccessfully, to get some pressure where she wanted it. Sakura huffed a laugh at both their expenses, gazing down at Ino’s reddened chest, swollen with arousal and too much attention.

“Sorry,” she said a bit sheepishly, leaning down on an elbow to push her hair off her face. “I may have gotten carried away. I missed them.”

“They missed you too,” Ino replied in a heavy whisper, smirking again. “Don’t feel like you have to stop.”

Ah, right. Ino liked a little overstimulation. Not a problem. Her mouth found the side of one of Ino’s tits again, and she let her hand smooth over the flat expanse of Ino’s stomach. She didn’t really want to delay this, though. She was ready to get her head between those legs.

Ino’s panties were pretty wet when her fingers found the space between her thighs. She let her finger dip under the seam, swiped it back and forth in the wetness, pressing until her knuckle found the feverishly hot clit. Ino hissed, making a grab for Sakura’s shoulder. 

“No, no fingers. I’m coming from your tongue, or I’m not coming at all.”

“God, you’re so _bossy,”_ Sakura grumbled, but obliged, moving over to rest on her knees so that she could slide the skimpy undergarments off. And then she crawled back to sit between Ino’s legs, running her hands over the silky skin of them before spreading them at the thighs. She nearly salivated at the sight of what lay between them. She felt her own pussy throb relentlessly between her legs.

She leaned down, deciding to start slow, see how long she could make this last. It was so clear that Ino had been ready for this since before she got here. Sakura opened her mouth, wafted a hot breath over the length of the slit, starting from the small patch of Ino’s naturally dark hair and ending near where she knew led to the inside. Ino was squirming beneath her, so, _so_ ready for it. She licked her lips. 

And then she went for it.

 _“Fuck,”_ Ino gasped, arching her back. The view was perfect — Ino’s head against the pillow, her face flushed and rolled to the side, lips open to breathe and moan. Her hair a wave of silvery blonde against the bed. Her breasts pushed up by the bra still bunched beneath them, digging into the curve of the underside, nipples hard and pointed into the air, craving more of the attention they’d been lavished with. The gently-sculpted muscles of her stomach trembling beneath her pale, velvety skin. Perfect, truly.

Sakura leaned back in, running her tongue along Ino’s labia, delighting in the high gasp it rewarded her. She let her tongue work along every inch, stopping a few times to circle her hot entrance, and stopping a few other, more lingering times to lick at her clit. She could feel the pulse beneath it, fast as a hummingbird. She gave it an experimental nudge with her canine tooth. 

“Oh, holy _shit,_ Sakura, do that again, _please.”_

Sakura only smiled victoriously, sucking the spot between her teeth, making sure to just barely bite as she did.

“Oh, _fuck_ me, I’m gonna — ” 

She arched her back higher, pressing herself further into Sakura’s mouth; a hand came down to grasp Sakura’s hair by the roots, and her thighs clenched, moved to wrap around Sakura’s head. 

That was more like it. 

Though it was much harder to breathe now, Sakura enjoyed the pressure on her face, the feeling of it being pushed against that tantalizingly humid space and that Ino was loving what she was doing to it. She sucked mercilessly at Ino’s clit again, which made her buck her hips frantically. Sakura took one side of Ino’s round, firm ass in her palm, partly to steady her and partly because of the immaculate feeling of it in her hand, and Ino loved that too. Her other hand reached up for those glorious tits again, scratching her blunt nails against Ino’s pebbled nipple when she found one.

“Nn, _nnm, Sakura — ”_

The sound of those sexy, undone moans was music to her ears. She moved down a bit, letting her nose nudge against the area she’d just used her mouth on, and moved her tongue to Ino’s hot, damp entrance. The hand at her scalp tightened. Her own hand smacked Ino’s breast with purpose, rolling the supple hill of flesh beneath her palm before yanking at a nipple again. Ino cried out, loudly.

“Fuck. Fuck. Don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop. I’ll fucking murder you if you — _ah,_ God, _yes!”_

The muscle of her tongue thrust into the tight hole. Sakura could feel it quivering against her lips. Ino’s thighs were relentlessly squeezing against her ears, nearly suffocating her. If this was how Sakura died, though, she had no complaints. 

She kept working her, kept pushing inside, further until she was lasciviously making out with the beautifully wet heat of it. Ino’s keening moans only spurred her on. They both wanted more, just enough to send her over the edge. Sakura slapped Ino’s ass suddenly, then used her grip and her upper body strength to pull Ino around, maneuvering herself so that her own back was against the bed, and Ino was on top of her. Ino nearly fell, but caught herself, winded, and leaned back onto her calves.

“God, I love you sometimes,” Ino said, joyously biting her lip and rolling her hips into Sakura’s chin. Sakura grabbed Ino’s hips to control their sway, trying to catch her breath for a minute. 

“I would really hope so,” she said thinly, reaching for Ino’s chest again. Ino took the breast that hadn’t been effectively spanked into her own hand, offering the swollen, bitten mound to Sakura, who graciously took it with fingers she’d stopped to lick first. Her thumb circled the nipple, digging into the puffy ring of dark pink around the tip and leaving a shiny trail of spit in its wake. Ino threw her head back slowly, rocking against Sakura’s chin again, and Sakura didn’t stop her this time. When she was ready, she carefully positioned Ino over her face, letting her tongue find the same part of her she’d just left.

Ino jolted, fully sitting on Sakura’s face now, and scratched her long nails into the roots of the hair she was holding. So this was how it felt, she thought, wondering if Kankuro had liked it this much when they did it.

Ino rocked against her face so hard, getting faster and faster, all the way until Sakura had no choice but to find her clit again and scrape at it with her teeth, soothe at it with her tongue. It had her fucking _mewling_ , one hand on the bed for purchase, the other pulling Sakura’s hair with punishing force. The moment Sakura hit her entrance again, Ino shuddered and yelled, sinking down on her tongue to ride out her orgasm. It lasted longer than either of them were anticipating, she thought, but that didn’t stop her from continuing her ministrations, keeping at it until Ino was jerking and shaking with overstimulation. 

“Fuck, okay, _move,”_ Ino whined, almost sobbing. “It’s your turn — _ahh — stop,_ you bitch, it’s y-your turn!”

Sakura only grinned smugly and laughed as Ino collapsed over her, hands grabbing the bedspread for dear life as she tried to catch her breath. 

“God,” she whispered. “You are _way_ too good at that.” She ran the same hand through her hair, turned slightly to look back as Sakura sat up. “Wipe your face off with one of those tissues by the bed. You need a reward kiss.”

“Oh, please. You just want to see if you taste good.”

Ino turned over, exposed her nearly naked top to the air, demeanor like a princess, chest rising, falling fast. “Don’t I, though?”

 _Yeah._ “Find out for yourself,” Sakura said instead, doing as she was told, and then rejoining the bed to get what she was promised. Immediately, Ino kissed her lips, licked into her mouth, humming contentedly.

“Hm. Yeah, I guess I do.” Their tongues slid along each other again, but then it slowed into lazy sensuality, lips pushing and pulling lips. They got lost in it for a moment, and then Ino slid her hands from Sakura’s hips up her back, reaching for the clasp of her sports bra. It took just a second before her small breasts were freed from their confines, and she moved to let Ino slide it off completely, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor beside the bed. Sakura did the same to Ino, but not before moving down to kiss admiringly at her breasts again. Perhaps she had an obsession.

“Alright, seriously.” Ino swatted lightly at the arm Sakura had wrapped around her. “Take it off and be done. And then take your panties off. It’s your turn, whether you like it or not.”

Sakura felt her stomach clench.

The moment her underwear joined her bra on the floor, Ino reached for her, positioning them so that she was on top with that brilliant hair cascading a curtain over her.

“Tell me what you want,” she said, sultry, a hand rubbing Sakura’s tense abdomen. That gleam in her eye, that tilt of her head...fuck. 

“Well,” Sakura answered, trying to swallow around a dry throat. “First, I want…”

She slid up into the pillows, moved Ino with her so that Ino was straddling her again, in a way. Then she pulled one of her legs out from between Ino’s so that their legs were alternating, one of the other’s in between both of their own. She curved her hands around Ino’s ass again — 

“Ah, I see. You into scissoring?” Ino snickered and brought Sakura closer by the thinnest part of her waist. 

“Shut up,” she responded, giving a curt, unfeeling pat to Ino’s ass. “We haven’t done this in a while. I just wanna try it first.”

“Makes me nostalgic.” Ino grabbed one of her hands, intertwining their fingers, using it as a balance point between them as she slotted the insides of their legs together, pushing Sakura’s hips up to make full contact. “Don’t you think so?”

Sakura let out a throaty moan as soon as it happened. She hadn’t realize how fucking horny she’d gotten while finishing Ino off, so to go from nothing to everything was deliciously jarring. Fuck. 

Ino was enjoying it too — she could see the pinch between her brows, the way she bit her lip against the shock of oversensitivity. The wet noise they made as they rubbed against each other was terribly hot. Sakura clipped her hips upward, widened her legs a bit further to try and get better friction. It was definitely getting her going — there was a pool of dense, liquid heat gathering in her pelvis the longer they slid and bumped together. But it wasn’t enough.

“Mm.” Ino opened her eyes again, sensing it. “You need more, don’t you, girl.”

Sakura shivered at the smooth, low tone in that voice. “Yeah,” she said shakily. “Use your strap.”

“Ooh,” Ino said, smiling suggestively. “I like the way you think.” Then she leaned down to give Sakura a quick kiss before sliding off the bed, bending over to take a look at the items she’d brought for this very purpose.

“Finger yourself a bit,” she commanded lightly, glancing over at Sakura. “I’ll take care of everything else, but I want to make sure you’re ready to take one of these.” 

Sakura did, again, as she was told, skirting a hand down to touch the tender, melting flesh of her own self. She didn’t even hesitate to slip a finger inside, making her legs converge at the knees as a shot of pleasure coursed through them. She watched Ino step into the dark harness, fiddling expertly with the straps as she brought them around her shapely thighs. Sakura put another finger in without thinking, biting back a moan. 

“Don’t hold back,” Ino said, picking out a long pink dildo and putting it in its proper place between her hips. “I wanna hear all your cute little noises. I’m about to make you make a _lot_ more.” 

The effortless way she handled it, the slight swing of her breasts as she moved, the way she gathered her hair at the nape of her neck — Sakura widened the fingers she had inside herself, needing them to be Ino, immediately. 

“I’m” — pleasure shot up her spine, and she gasped — “more concerned that you just called me _cute.”_

“Oh, please,” Ino said, mocking Sakura from earlier. “You love it.”

She did, but she would never admit to it. Ino grinned like she’d heard the thought, swiping up the bottle of lube and reaching to climb back on the bed. 

“Wait,” Sakura breathed. “Bring a vibrator. For you. I want it inside you while you’re fucking me.”

“Oh...sure.” Ino looked pleased, if slightly alarmed. She grabbed some smooth, jet-black thing, and placed a smaller thing in Sakura’s free hand. “Remote control.” She leaned over to kiss Sakura again, lingering for a moment when they separated. “You’re welcome.”

 _God, I love you sometimes,_ Sakura thought to herself.

Within moments, Ino straddled her again, this time with that bright pink thing between her legs. Sakura took her fingers out without another word, wanting the stretch she knew was coming. She loved the way the black straps bit into Ino’s soft skin. 

This was gonna be good. It really had been too long. 

“You wanna do the honors?” Ino asked, her voice lilting as she waved the vibrator between them. With the hand she’d just used on herself, Sakura nabbed it, holding it out to let Ino pour some lube on it. Then she slicked it up herself. It wasn’t big, but it would definitely do the job. It went into Ino easily — Sakura saw her bruising nipples get hard again just from the pressure.

“Just press the button at the top to increase the vibrations,” she said, a bit reedier now. “The one at the bottom will slow it back down.”

“Good to know.”

“Yeah,” Ino agreed. “Now relax.”

It started with more kissing. Perfect. Sakura loved the hypnotizing turn and slick of their mouths against each other. But the moment she got fully into it, used to it, Ino moved on with a smile, peppering small kisses and licks to her chin, her jaw, her neck. And she didn’t forget the sensitive little spot beneath her ear, giving it a long suck and pop.

“Ah,” she breathed, letting her head fall to the side to give Ino more room to work. But Ino was moving on again, resting on her elbows at just the position to let her breasts drop and rub against Sakura’s own.

“I know you love this,” Ino murmured, letting their nipples slide over each other, circling, the weight of her larger breasts blissfully good. “You suck my tits like you worship them. You want me to do the same to yours, Sakura?”

“Mmn, yes,” Sakura croaked, her toes curling. God, she’d missed dirty talk. Ino knew it was one of her weaknesses. She’d confided in her all the times she wasn’t getting it from her boyfriends. “I do.”

“I think I do, too,” Ino crooned. “Maybe I’ll slide this cock between them, too. See if we can’t get your tiny little tits close enough to fuck.” She brushed Sakura’s hair back in a contrastingly caring way. “You want that?”

“God, Ino,” she said, feeling like she was actually dying, especially with their breasts playing on each other each time either of them moved. “ _Yes.”_

Ino laughed quietly, then slid down to put her mouth to one of them. The tight peak of it slipped easily behind Ino’s teeth, and she could feel it alternating — tongue, suck, teeth. Pressure, suck, bite. She felt herself arch off the bed this time, needing more. Ino opened her mouth to lick at it, pressing in a constant oval around the sensitive circle. The sound it made was painfully erotic, and it went on until Ino kissed the tip and moved on to the other one, repeating the same attentive motions to the other side.

Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. She pressed the button, turning the vibrator on the lowest speed, and felt Ino pause.

She immediately leaned back to stare down at Sakura, one immaculately shaped eyebrow raised. “I’m not interesting enough for you, huh? Is that it?”

Before Sakura could respond to that, Ino clapped both hands over her saliva-slick breasts, and she hissed at the sting. A good sting, but still. Then one hand went away, and she heard the distinct click of the lube bottle opening again. In seconds, Ino was moving a loose fist over her appendage, enough to slick up the top half, and then she dragged the cool excess down Sakura’s stomach, making her squirm.

“Get ready for this,” she said, and then mashed Sakura’s tits together, sliding her strap-on over the skin in between.

It felt odd, but really good, especially when the motions warmed up the lube. She felt it tingle, too, and that was a delicious spark against her skin. 

“See?” Ino said breathily, rutting forward. “I knew you had it in you.”

Sakura pressed the button again, twice this time. Ino stuttered in her pace. 

“Hey,” she warned, frowning. Her slick thumbs circled Sakura’s nipples as she rocked a little faster now, and then she pinched. Hard. Sakura yelped. “That’s what you get.”

Fuck, she was so wet. She could smell Ino getting wet again, too. Her breasts throbbed, and so did her inner thighs, her hips. 

“Jesus,” Ino hissed, halting suddenly. She sat back, gnawing on her bottom lip, and closed her eyes. “Okay. I’m gonna fuck you for real now. Turn over.”

Sakura dutifully flipped onto her stomach beneath Ino, and then she bent at the knees, lifting her ass until she could feel the thick silicone sliding warm against her. She purred needily.

“God, you slut,” Ino snorted, but Sakura knew it was to play off how turned on she was. Ino grabbed a thick palmful of her ass without another word, using it for leverage as she moved her strap-on back and forth, slicking Sakura up with each pass. 

“Mm. Feels good,” Sakura mumbled, rolling her face into the luxurious pillows. 

“I know it does,” Ino cooed, the switch flipped. “It’ll feel even better when I’m inside you.” She placed a hand on Sakura’s lower back, putting the tip at her entrance. “You want it now? Or should I wait?”

“Now,” Sakura whined, feeling the press of it just barely there. And then Ino entered her in a long breath, stretching her enough to make her fist and claw at the comforter beneath her. She was panting so deeply it almost burned. _“Fuck,_ Ino, keep going. I’m — ” 

It was only halfway in at that point, but Ino pulled almost all the way out. “What was that?”

Ugh, of course she was going to make Sakura beg for it. She sighed heavily. “Fuck me, _please,_ Ino. I want you to wreck me.”

“If you say so,” Ino sang, and pushed back in, slowly. 

Sakura pressed the button again. Twice. 

 _“Christ,”_ Ino growled now, bringing a hand down on Sakura’s ass, stuttering again as she unconsciously picked up speed, leaning into the tightness. “Do you want me to come before you do? _Again?”_

Sakura didn’t answer. She was only delighting in the feeling of being rucked into the mattress, of being thrust into hard and fast, of the slight buzz she could feel Ino trying to rock back into while still fucking into her. The friction of her chest against the bedspread. The slap of skin on skin. The slick sound of sex. Ino’s breath, just out of time with her own. 

“Get up,” Ino said after an infinite minute, keeping up her quick, shallow pace. “Sit up, I mean. Put your hands on the wall.”

Sakura did, feeling a little weak and delirious, but happy to do it. Immediately following her hand touching the space above the headboard, Ino moved closer, still inside her, pressing _directly_ up into her g-spot. She gaped, sucking in a gust of air.

“Thought so,” Ino whispered, kissing the side of her neck when she threw her head back. She could feel those perfect breasts against her shoulder blades. Oh, God, yes, this was _exactly_ how she wanted it. 

Ino leaned over, and there was the sound of something clattering — another toy? — before she resumed her position, pressing right up into that patch of nerves when she did, sliding one of Sakura’s breasts into her hand. Fucking hell.

She started thrusting again, hard, gyrating a little every time she rocked back. Chasing her own orgasm, then. Sakura, meanwhile, was falling apart — every inward hit sent a starburst of energy firing through her nerves, setting her senses on fire. She couldn’t hide her moans or pants or begging words if she tried. Her head lolled back on Ino’s shoulder, unable to stay up on its own.

And then came a sudden buzzing noise, different from the one inside Ino, and her clit was being pistoned with a thin, pinpointed vibration. An unintelligible string of words welled up in her chest, spilled right off her tongue.

“That’s right,” Ino whispered. Sakura, on instinct, pressed her button again, holding it down. “Sak — _Sakura! Hey!”_

But if she was falling apart, Ino had to, too. Ino was whining cries into her ear within seconds, all in time with the sloppy rhythm of her thrusts, and Sakura was sinking down on Ino’s cock, pressing into Ino’s work with that vibrator, sobbing at how fucking overwhelming it all was. It was so much. _So_ fucking much. Almost too much. She was unraveling, light filling all the spaces inside, Ino’s hot skin against her own. 

And then Ino bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, trying to keep a hold as she started to make her orgasm noises, and Sakura felt herself cresting the wave of her own. Her arm came up to put a hand to the back of Ino’s head as she rode, keeping her inextricably close as they fucked each other out. It was so good it hurt. 

They’d come in tandem, one following right after the other, and neither of them came down for a big, hazy minute. It wasn’t until Sakura, thoroughly overwrought, was trembling against the vibrator still at her clit that Ino made a move to turn it off. 

“Oh my _God,”_ Ino said weakly, her sweaty forehead to Sakura’s shoulder as she tossed the thing haphazardly to the floor. “Turn mine off, you sadist.”

Sakura was heaving breaths, seeing stars, but she found the remote still in her hand, and somehow had the mind to lower the power until it clicked off. 

“Okay,” she whispered, her mouth against Sakura’s back. “I’m gonna pull out, and then you help me take this thing off, ‘kay?”

All Sakura could do was nod. Or at least feel like she did. 

Ino pulled out with a great wet sound, taking an unearthly heat and all the fullness with her. Sakura almost choked at how empty she felt. But she’d promised to help, so she turned around, undoing the straps, aiding Ino in kicking them off.

“I’m gonna — ”

Ino nodded, knowing what Sakura meant. She carefully pulled the first vibrator out of Ino, hating the wince she got as she did it, but loving the pleasured sigh that came with her tossing that to the floor, too.

They both collapsed on the bed, heads at the end of the bed and feet at the pillows. All they could do for a minute was catch their breath, return to their bodies. But after that, out of the blue, Ino laughed. It was a full-bodied laugh, right from her chest.

“Remind me why we don’t do that more often?” she asked, her voice high and satisfied.

 _Because we’re always dating other people,_ Sakura almost said, but thought better of it. 

“Because I think we would die if we did,” she said instead, and they both laughed, knowing it was true.

Ino rolled over to kiss her anyway, smiling surely against her lips. 


End file.
